


and I won't ever let you go

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, mentions of attempted murder, post Rex's departure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregor and Wolffe after Rex joins the Rebellion</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I won't ever let you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



> For Kristsune over on tumblr

The first morning after Rex left, it felt cold. Their bunk was short a person, and both of them suddenly felt a deep ache in their chests at that. Rex had wanted them to go with him, but he also knew that Gregor would go wherever Wolffe went. Wolffe had fought and lost too much in the Republic and to the Empire already, and Rex didn't fault him for being too tired to fight anymore.

Wolffe knew he was going to miss Rex; he and Gregor had been a staple in the former commander's life since the Republic fell, but he didn't expect the aching for him on the first day without him.

“This sucks.” Wolffe muttered as he scooted closer to his lover. Gregor chuckled a bit, wrapping his arms around the older clone.

“I know... We'll get by, though. We did before, and we will again.” It was a promise, Wolffe knew that it was, and he smiled, despite knowing that Gregor had no right to make that kind of promise.

They laid still for a while, not moving. Neither felt the need, and hadn't been able to for a few days now. Wolffe closed his eyes again, yawning. A moment later, he felt a kiss being pressed to his head, and he smiled again.

His smile disappeared when his stomach growled. Gregor chuckled and sat up, stretching. He nudged Wolffe, silently prodding him to move. Wolffe huffed, but rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thump.

“You okay?” Gregor asked, leaning over the edge of the bunk to look at him. Wolffe let out a small grunt, but nodded and sat up. Gregor climbed out of their small bunk next, and helped Wolffe to his feet. The two pulled on their clothes, with Wolffe repeatedly slapping Gregor's hands away from him. Gregor grinned at the small slaps, and once they were fully clothed, Wolffe let out a  _ very dignified _ shriek, before bolting away from his lover. Gregor let out a cackle and gave chase.

“ _ Gregor stop it! _ ” Wolffe shouted, getting to the small eating room and putting the table between them.

“Why should I?” Gregor asked, grinning.

“Because you know damn well I hate it when you tickle me!” Wolffe argued, “It isn't fun!”

“Maybe I wasn't going to tickle you!” That made Wolffe pause, before his face turned red.

“ _ You're not allowed to grab my ass either! _ ” He shrieked. Gregor shot him a wicked grin, and moved to run around the table. Wolffe bolted for the door that was no longer protected by Gregor, only to shriek when Gregor back tracked and grabbed him. He was set down quickly, so he knew Gregor wasn’t  _ really _ trying to upset him (if he was, then Wolffe would be over his shoulder and carried around their home). Gregor pressed a kiss to his lips, before putting their foreheads together.

“I miss him, but I’m sort of glad we can run around and do that now.” The confession was quiet, something he knew Gregor felt ashamed of for feeling. Wolffe knew, because he felt the same way.

Rex never got upset when they held hands, or kissed, or stayed in bed longer to go a quick round together, but they could see the wistful look in his eyes, no doubt thinking about Cody. They woke up to Rex screaming Cody’s name in his sleep more often than not, in the past several years.

“He’ll be okay.” Wolffe replied, closing his eyes. “Something tells me he will be.”

“What if he runs into that bastard again?” Gregor asked, “We had to pull him from a  _ ditch _ , Wolffe.” Wolffe winced at that.

It hurt to know that Cody had shot Rex, shortly after the Order was given, merely because he found out Rex had removed his chip and was asking Cody to do the same. Wolffe and Gregor had found the younger clone in a ditch, chestplates charred and blood leaving the blaster wound…

Wolffe had been afraid that Rex wouldn’t wake up.

But he had, and finding out that Rex had survived not just Cody shooting him, but shooting him  _ point blank _ told Wolffe and Gregor just how strong Rex really was.

“If Rex can survived a blaster shot to his chest at point blank, he can survive just about anything.” Wolffe opened his eyes to look at Gregor. “This is  _ Rex _ . He served under  _ Skywalker _ , the crazy bastard…” Gregor smiled a bit at that.

“True... “

“And if Cody  _ is _ still alive and kicking, well, Rex has a good group of people to kick Cody’s ass for him.” Wolffe continued, “I told the Jedi what happened, to tell Commander Tano, just in case.” It was a huge breach of the promises they had made with Rex, that secrets would remain secrets, that outsiders would never know how deeply clones bonded with each other, but if it kept Rex safe, then Wolffe would breach them all.

“You…  _ Wolffe _ , Rex’ll fuckin’ come back and kill you if he finds out you did that…” The look of worry on Gregor’s face only made Wolffe feel a  _ little _ bad about telling Jarrus about Cody and Rex, but the man had been a jedi, had worked with clones before. All Jedi who had been part of the old order had known just how close some clones got to another. If anyone was safe to tell, it was Jarrus.

“I know…” Wolffe pressed a kiss to Gregor’s cheek. “Come on, I’m hungry.”

=0=0=0=

The first month was the hardest, and the deep ache of missing Rex slowly dulled and numbed out. Wolffe’s weight fluctuates during then, not knowing how to cope with missing Rex, before it starts to pick back up and stabilizes again. Gregor goes off the rails a bit more for a while, before he calms down when he notices Wolffe’s cooking more often. When asked, he said the cooking was a tell, something Wolffe liked to do to cope. Things began to get easier.

Slowly, sneaking kisses behind a closed door turned to making out in the hall and then the kitchen. Hand holding turns to Gregor hugging him from behind and not moving for the duration of Wolffe cooking dinner. They christened the pilot’s chair with sex, and the kitchen table, and the hall door. They had been together for roughly sixteen years, and it was the first time they began to fully explore the sexual side of their relationship.

It was six months later that Wolffe spots the small child on the ground. He climbed out of their home and ran to the child, finding them curled up. Something was in their arms, and Wolffe can recognize a ‘trooper helmet a mile off, whether it was storm or clone. He knelt down a few feet from the kid.

“What’s your name, kid?” He asked, feeling Gregor’s eyes on his back, no doubt with a rifle at the ready, just in case. The child looked up, and Wolffe recognized the eyes. Recognized the shape of the face, and fear radiating off of them.

This child was a stormtrooper.

“Hey… It’s okay, kid, you can talk to me.” Wolffe promised, “I won’t hurt you.” The child sniffled, reaching out to the old clone. Unsure, Wolffe pulled them to him, settling so he was sitting and they were in his lap. The child yawned and laid their head on his shoulder, and his eye twitched.

Regardless, he still stood up with the kid in his arms, letting them lay against him. He carried him back to the AT-TE. Gregor helped him climb up with the kid, before they managed to get the child settled in the bunk, confiscating any weapons in case the kid woke up.

“You get a name?” Gregor asked. Wolffe shook his head.

“Kid just dropped to sleep on me.” He replied, “But they’re a baby ‘trooper.”

“ _ What _ ?” Gregor asked, eyes widening.

“Yeah, poor thing. Figured we could at least feed’m and let’m sleep a while.” Wolffe nodded. Gregor shook his head, but nothing else was said for a while. Wolffe went to their small mess area to prepare dinner, and Gregor went to man the AT-TE.

Halfway through making dinner, small arms wrapped around Wolffe’s leg. Rather than feeling the familiar weight of Gregor’s chin on his shoulder, Wolffe felt a small presence against his thigh. Looking down, Wolffe saw the small child pressing their face into his leg, clearly clinging to him. He reached down and ruffled the kid’s hair, only to have the kid reach up and grab his wrist. Sighing, Wolffe moved and lifted him up, settling him on his hip.

“You know, cooking like this is terribly inconvenient. Think you can help me?” Wolffe asked the kid. Perking up, the child nodded. Wolffe smiled, and had the youngling stir the joopa stew he had boiling, while he added some seasonings he had gotten Gregor to collect a week ago.

Once dinner was finished, Wolffe had the kid carry the spoons to the table, and it broke Wolffe’s heart how eager they were to help. Whatever the empire did to them, it wasn’t okay.

Gregor joined them, and they learned quickly that the was a boy, and couldn’t speak. His name was Jamie, and was abandoned by their stormtrooper sister.

As they tucked Jamie into bed that night, both clones shared a look with each other.

They failed one child, but they sure as hell wouldn’t fail this one.

**Author's Note:**

> *Title from Photograph by Ed Sheeran


End file.
